


Got love Bar Fights

by peacelight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Police AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacelight/pseuds/peacelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes was a cop. A damn good cop as a matter of fact. He was used to the unexpected, but he had no idea how instantly his life would change when he got called to break up an ordinary bar fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Bucky Barnes was a cop. A damn good cop as a matter of fact. He was used to the unexpected, but he had no idea how instantly his life would change when he got called to break up an ordinary bar fight. 

“There is a disturbance at Lucky’s Pub.” It came over the radio and Bucky knew he was only a few blocks away, he and Clint could be there in a couple of minutes. Hopefully the bar didn’t sustain too much damage by then. 

“Officer Barnes and Officer Barton responding, ETA 3 minutes.” Clint Barton was a former army sniper and had been his partner now for the better part of two years. Bucky couldn’t ask for a better guy to watch his back. Though he had a strange sense of humour, and was basically a human disaster outside of the job. 

“Alright Officer Barnes, according to the bartender, the fight just broke out, three men against one.”

Clint laughed. “Let’s go save the world from drunk hooligans.” 

Barnes sighed, he hated breaking up bar fights, he always had to deal with self-righteous assholes. Drunks always had to fight back, throw things, plus no matter how hard he tried he’d always end up smelling like an alley. The number of times the guy he arrested ended up throwing up on him was getting ridiculous. 

It was just part of the charm of the job. 

When he entered the bar weapon drawn, he did not expect to find the fight already over. The owner had said the fight had just started, and that was barely 3 minutes ago. Then again, one of the guys involved was built. He had to be juicing, that couldn’t be natural. Easily he was 6-2, blonde, and that’s when he turned around, hand already in the air, not a scratch on him. His shirt had a clear beer stain on it. 

There were three guys all laying on the ground, obviously conscious but smart enough to stay down. One had a black eye, the other was holding his stomach, clearly in pain. The other looked like he had been hit square in the jaw. 

Bucky wouldn’t have to worry about anyone resisting arrest. 

His partner moved before he could, immediately checking on the three guys, this man had knocked down within three fucking minutes. 

Bucky moved into action, he felt a little awkward arresting this man, he was clearly not resisting, but his physical presence made it clear he could easily have stopped him. The guy actually smiled at him, it was a sheepish smile, like he couldn’t believe he was in this situation again. 

Steve had been in a bad mood. He was stressed about his next art installation, plus he had a charity fight coming up tomorrow night. He had been whining to Tony for the better part of an hour about how he had lost his inspiration to paint. Tony had enough and told him to go out get a drink, relax. Tony should have known better. Steve hadn’t meant to get into yet another bar fight, but those dumb asses should have known better than to use racial slurs against a man who was just trying to enjoy his bear. 

The fight had been quick and far too easy, Steve had been a Special Forces soldier, and had trained in six different forms of martial arts. Fights were something he was good at. It took him less than a minute to knock the asshole and his buddies down. 

“I’d stay down, if you know what good for you.” Steve had said. He knew he’d have to wait for the cops now. The bartender had already called them. Leaving would be useless, he was far too well known. And Steve was a great believer in facing the consequences of your actions. 

The police stormed in. Steve simply raised his hands. He had been getting arrested for one thing or the other since he was sixteen. He had never been good with rules. 

There were two officers. Steve was drawn instantly to the brunette. He had face that Steve wanted to paint, the sharp eyes, hollow cheekbones, but that mouth, Steve could spend hours trying to get it just right. 

Officer Barnes approached him, cautiously, but he had holstered his weapon, which Steve took as a good sign. The officer pulled out the cuffs, Steve didn’t even think to resist. He let him cuff him.

“You have the right to remain silent when questioned. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law.” Bucky began as normal when he finally recognized the guy. Holy shit it couldn’t be...could it? Captain Steve Rogers, war hero turned artist, friends with the rich and powerful. “You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future.”

Steve could recite miranda rights in his sleep. 

“Do you understand your rights, as I have told you them.” Bucky asked, trying to sound normal, and not as if he was meeting a very famous celebrity. Which he was. 

“Yes I do.” Steve said.

“So pal what's your name?” Bucky said as he guided the larger man to his car. 

“Steve Rogers”. He was so relaxed, it wasn’t his first time. Bucky knew this from the tabloids too, but his demeanor also made it clear. Steve was smiling, and relaxed. America’s golden boy had problems following the laws. Rogers had been arrested for everything from protests to bar fights. If the charges ever stuck he’d always ended up with community service, which he was already doing. Judges always had a good laugh when they heard that. He was both America's Sweetheart and America’s Most notorious bad boy. 

“Thee Steve Rogers huh?” Once he had Steve in the car. Bucky couldn’t believe what was happening right now. 

“So you’ve heard of me.” Steve said softly. Almost embarrassed. Getting recognized was something Steve always got flustered with. 

“Just cause I’m cop doesn’t mean I haven’t ever stepped into an art gallery, buddy.” Bucky laughed, or that he hadn’t opened of a gossip rag from time to time. 

In the rear view mirror he actually saw Steve blush. He made Steve Rogers blush. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just, it’s just weird to get recognized you know.” Steve stammered. Fuck Steve thought, smooth. 

“Not particularly. If I get recognized it’s usually by people who’d like to beat the crap out of me or worse.” Bucky said smugly. He knew he shouldn’t have left Clint with the other three men, but he saw other patrol cars had already pulled up and he wanted to process Rogers himself. Clint would understand, it was Captain freakin' Rogers. 

Steve smiled a little, he liked this guy already. “But that comes with the territory, I’m sure you could defend yourself. You are well built.” Steve wanted to know if Bucky was interested, it would be a lot more fun. 

Bucky smiled to himself. “Checking me out, Rogers?”

“I always appreciate the beauty around me.” Steve said simply. 

How the hell did he sound so earnest?

Bucky didn’t know how to respond to that. “So what was that fight about?”

Steve hadn’t realized he had been moving closer to the glass in the back seat, he leaned back again. It was uncomfortable with the cuffs, but Steve had done this enough times to know how to position his wrists so it didn’t hurt as much. 

“I would love to tell you, but my legal team would have my balls in a vice if I said something without a lawyer present.” Steve stated. “Even if it was to the cute arresting officer.” 

“Hey I’m not cute, handsome, extremely sexy yes but cute is reserved for your nieces and bunnies.” Bucky said indignantly. 

“When the cute officer talks about bunnies he becomes even cuter.” Steve simply responded. This was man was a little shit. There was an easy confidence in his voice. Bucky wondered how many people Steve had used similar lines on. 

Steve Rogers love life was no secret either, it was one of the reasons he was so famous. Steve’s most famous pieces tended to feature his lovers. His first ever show was simply a love letter to his war time girlfriend Peggy Carter. However they seemed to have ended things, and from then on Steve dated both men and women, much to the righteous fury of Fox News. Everyone from famous athletes and models, to military men. Steve had never been lacking in his love life. Though he never talked about it publicly his paintings left little to the imagination. Steve seemed to be the love em’ and leave em’ kind of guy. 

“So if I start talking about boxing or something I become sexy huh?” Bucky mused. “Good to note.”

“Sexy is a state of being, some have it and some…” Steve was smirking fully aware that Bucky was watching him in the rear view mirror. “unfortunately don’t.”

Steve laughed Bucky obviously was sexy, and the teasing was good natured. 

“You do realize you're handcuffed in the back of my police car right?” Bucky laughed. “You should watch the way you talk to me.”

“Why should I?” Steve smirked. This had gone in a better direction than he had hoped for. Officer Barnes was in for it now. “What are you going to do about my lip?” 

Bucky wanted to swear he had backed himself into a corner. Thank god, he had arrived at the station. 

“Just stay there Rogers, I have to let them know you are here.” Bucky sighed. 

“I can follow direction, Officer, I’ll do what you say, don’t worry about a thing.” Steve said, biting his lip at the end of the sentence. 

Bucky glared. 

“What?” Steve said innocently. “I’m just telling you, that I will do whatever you want.”

Bucky just turned around. He could hear a softly chuckle coming from the car. 

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Police procedure always annoyed Bucky, since he wasn’t processing tonight; he had to walk away from Steve. What was worse, was waiting to talk to Clint, he could give him such a hard time.

Clint was walking into the bullpen; he headed straight for Bucky’s desk. Bucky hadn’t even started on the paper work for the bar fight, which was bad since this was a high profile case, at least as bar fights go, Fury would want a report ASAP.

“Sorry about leaving you but...it was” Bucky began. “Clearly you had it under control is what I mean.” Bucky didn’t want to mention the fact he had been too focused on Rogers to care about much else.

“It’s cool I get it.” Clint laughed off. He totally understood. He saw the way the two of them were looking at each other. Clint was always good at reading people. “So where’s the guy you ditched me for?”

“He’s getting processed.” Bucky stated.

“So why are you here?” Clint asked. Bucky could easily take over, pull seniority, he was a fucking legend around here.

Bucky gave Clint a deadpan look. “I think he was hitting on me.”

Clint laughed. “That’s a good thing buddy, get on that.”

“Dude, I don’t want to be another notch on the guys’ belt.” Bucky sighed. That wasn’t true at all he wanted Steve. Bucky didn’t want to admit he was nervous. Steve Rogers seemed to good to be true, a war hero, a celebrity, and living legend, hitting on him, he was just Bucky. “I’m sure he flirts with everyone.”

“And you're saying he wouldn’t be a notch on your built. Since when do you look for commitment?” Clint raised his eyebrows at Bucky. Bucky knew he didn’t have a leg to stand on he wasn’t the long term commitment guy most of his relationships were of the one night stand variety.

Bucky looked passed Clint seeing Steve being directed to the phones.

“Will there be charges filed against him.” Bucky asked, changing the subject.

“Nope, the bar owner was glad there was no damage. Another customer gave a statement as to why the bar fight started, and to be fair I would have probably done the same thing as Rogers.” 

Clint said he flipped open his notebook and showed it too Bucky.

Bucky read the statement of the other patron. 

‘I had just sat down, when this man who was clearly already drunk came at me and said I was the reason everything wrong with this country. I said pardon me, thinking I had misheard or he was not speaking to me and I had said nothing to the man, the one wearing a black shirt had continued, with the support of his friends. I had a good job until you terrorist came and stole them. I did not know what to say, I was simply going to leave but Mr Rogers who had been sitting next to me stood up for me. The man did not listen to him though and he said enjoy standing up for this fucking prick and then he made it clear he was going to make it physical he threw his drink at Mr Rogers. It was stunning how quickly the fight ended; Mr. Rogers was simply standing up for me.’

Bucky probably would have decked the guy too; he knew how it felt to be a foreigner in this country. It had taken him a couple years too lose the Russian accent. Being Russian at the height of the cold war wasn’t a picnic for sure.

“You know I know some guys that served with Rogers, he’s a good guy.” Clint said. “You might as well see where it goes. Tell your grand-kids that you slept with a celebrity one day.”

“Don’t tell Natasha yet.” Bucky said as he walked over to the phones. Steve couldn’t see him for behind the door but Bucky could hear his phone call, it was rude to eavesdrop but Bucky couldn’t help it.

Steve was disappointed that Bucky had to go fill out the paperwork, and now he was stuck calling Tony to bail his ass out. This was never fun.

“Tony Stark, how can I help you?” Steve sighed at least Tony picked up his phone. Getting the machine would suck.

“Hey Tony, I need a favour.” Steve started. 

“What the fuck did you do Rogers?” Tony sigh was audible.

“Look I need you to bail me out.” Steve replied.

“Are you kidding me; again, I told you to relax!” Tony was clearly annoyed.

Bucky wondered who Steve called to bail him out. It was an intimate favour.

“Bar fights relax me.” Steve retorted; this wouldn't have happened in the first place if Tony had just let him complain to him.

“You said you try to stay out of trouble!”

“I never gave you this much shit when I was bailing your ass out. Come on Tony we both know you are going to do it so just agree before my phone time runs out.”

Tony mumbled some not so nice phrases under his breath. Then his tone changed a lot more playful, Steve knew he was in trouble now. “I will post your bail on one condition, you where the spandex American flag booty shorts I got you for a joke, during your fight tomorrow.”

Steve swore. 

Bucky wondered what got that reaction.

“You can’t be serious Tony, I am not wearing that for you.” Fuck, Bucky thought so Steve was just a flirt after all.

“They leave nothing to the imagination, come on Tony please. I said freaking please.” Steve knew the only way he was getting out of here now was if he agreed to public humiliation. He should have woken Sam up. Tony was getting Steve back for his last prank, but Steve was choosing to ignore how he had a screwed with Tony.

“Maybe this will teach you to not break the law. Only way you are getting my help or you can rot for all I care. I didn’t like your tone.” Tony Stark was an evil genius.

“I will get you back for this you dick. You have a deal, now bail me out.” Steve groaned.

“In the morning, because I’m a dick apparently.” Tony laughs echoed in Steve’s ear as he hung up.

“Tony!” Steve shouted, but all he heard was the dial tone. Steve respected Tony’s demands, and he already began plotting his revenge.

Bucky turned around away from the door, Rogers would be escorted to the one of the holding cells until the morning where either he would be charged or let go. There would be no need to post any real bail.

Bucky’s shift was almost over anyhow.

Clint came over to Bucky, “Since I’m such a great friend, I got Allen to change shifts with you, and now you can be the one watching over the drunk tank and filling out the endless stream of paperwork. Your welcome.”

“Why the hell did you do that?” Bucky was pissed, now he had to spend the night with the guy who clearly had a boyfriend but didn’t mind flirting with him.

“So that you can have time alone with your boy, the guys he beat up went to the hospital so you get him all to yourself.” Clint was clearly proud of himself.

“He has a boyfriend!” Bucky hissed.

“Since when, I would have read something in one of my many trashy magazines.” Clint brushed off.

“He called some guy and agreed to wear something that” Bucky used air quotes “leaves little to the imagination.”

“Who?” Clint asked, clearly not convinced.

“Some dude named Tony.” Bucky mumbled, already jealous of the guy.

“As in Tony Stark, Steve Rogers billionaire best friend.” Clint laughed. “You need to watch more TMZ.”

Bucky almost laughed, he had heard of Tony Stark, he was engaged to Pepper Potts. Tony and Steve had been making headlines together for years. Fuck Rogers was really in his head, if he was already getting jealous, and Bucky was not the jealous type. 

“If you aren’t convinced you could always just interrogate him.” Clint winked. Bucky wanted to groan. “I’m sure Skye in IT will disconnect some cameras for you.”

“Shut up.” Bucky smacked Clint's arm.

“Or leave them on, if you're into that.” Clint wasn’t so easily deterred.

“I’m walking away now.” Bucky smiled. For once he was so fucking happy to work a double shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Clint would read gossip rags, fight me on this   
> Anyways I hope you all liked the chapter, I haven't had much time to write since school and work is crazy busy but I will try and update more once my exams are over, I have a few ideas about how to flesh out this AU :) Anyways I loved to hear your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> My mind was wondering and I came up this, hope you all like it :)  
> So let me know what you think I'm on tumblr [charlserik](http://charlserik.tumblr.com/) you can talk to me here or there. I'd love some feedback


End file.
